Nothing Lasts Forever
by Fuzzypengu
Summary: Love is a very fickle mistress. Fiolee in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- Oh my god, it has been forever since I posted anything. I'm a bit rusty... I've never written anything for Adventure Time before and I just started watching the show so I don't understand a lot of the lingo. This story is loosely based on Falling into you by Jasinda Wilder. You should read it, it's fabulous. This story is in real life and out of Ooo and Aaa. Ohh and Jackson is Prince Gumball.

Jackson Abadeer was everything I had ever hoped for. He was sweet, smart, cute, and confident. He could have been royalty for how polite he was. He was my best friend. His only fault was how much he loved to party.

The day he asked me out was something else. It had started the complete opposite of a fairy tale, waking up late and not having completed my homework from the night before. I had missed the bus, so i ended up going to school with Jackson and his older brother, Marshall Lee. The whole way there they bickered and fought. I was in the backseat, inhaling coffee and trying to finish my math homework, which was decidedly un-math.

After the longest, most tension filled car ride I have ever had we arrived at school I let out a soft sigh and mentally prepare myself for the day. I had a test in third period that I didn't have time to study for, and another in seventh. This was going to be a very long day. Honestly, walking up to the building with Jackson looked like it would be the high point of my day. "Hey I'll see you tonight, okay?" Jackson whispers in my ear. "Yeah, see you later." We walk through the doors and split to go to our lockers. I somehow make it to mine and while opening it, spill my coffee all over me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. A very long day indeed.

"This sounds like a great party," yells Jackson over the throbbing bass. "Yeah, I guess..." I say skeptically. I really wasn't the party type. I would rather stay home and read a good book, listen to music, play a video game, or pretty much anything other than this. "Do you want a drink?" he asks. "As long as it's not beer." We wander over to the kitchen, stopping a few times to talk to our fellow classmates and other friends. When we finally get there, there are only a few people inside playing beer pong. "Sup," they ask in unison. "Hey," I answer back. Jackson merely nods and goes back to the cooler. "Here you go, Fi," he says, handing me a drink. I glance at it, pleased to see it's not alcohol, and take a swig.

We're still in the kitchen ten minutes later, just watching them play beer pong and talking. "I bet you three dollars that in five minutes that guy will be drunk." He points to a lanky boy with red hair. I study him for a while and say, "Okay. But you're going to owe me three dollars." Jackson sets his phones timer and we patiently watch the game like hawks. The phone beeps, which us a heart attack, and I proudly hold out my hand. "Told you." "Yeah, yeah whatever." He reaches into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. After receiving my money, I ask him if he wants to dance. Upon reaching agreement we walk back to the living room.

That's unusual by Ghost Town comes on. "OH MY GOD THIS IS MY JAM." I do a bunch of different moves like the sprinkler and running man. Jackson just laughs and bobs his head, casually moving the rest of his body. I kind of just stare at him, amazed that someone so... Good could be my friend. It wasn't like I was a delinquent but I sure wasn't an angel. I was only human. I got in trouble and I got in fights. But Jackson... He was my guardian angel. Back when I went through my rebellious stage, he was what saved me. The truth was he saved me from myself.

His voice pulls me from my thoughts and brings me back to what's in front of me. "Hey Fi, are you ready to leave yet?" "Yeah let's go."

We're finally in the driveway and saying good night when he just stops. He stares at me for a minute and then says, "Do you ever wonder if we would be a good couple?" I contemplate for a minute and then answer him. "I've wondered a couple of times." I shrug my shoulders and continue, " Why do you?" He's staring at his feet, which I can tell you aren't that interesting. "Yeah," he whispers, blushing. I bite at the inside of my cheek imagining how easy it would be with him. How I know he would respect me and treat me like a queen. I think of how kissing him might be and feel my face flush and butterflies take flight in my stomach. I remember all the times we've exchanged looks, all the times our friends have commented on us, all the times I've waited for something to happen between us.

Suddenly I'm sick of it. I'm sick of waiting for him to make a move and I'm sick of me just accepting that nothing has happened between us. "Good night Jackson." I move inside, locking the door behind me and lean against it. I can barely hear him walk up his driveway and shut the door. I run up to my room and slam my door shut, tears running down my face. I fling myself onto my bed and cry for a few hours, until I'm just plain exhausted. I pull myself under the covers and begin to sleep fitfully.

It's around two a.m., when I hear pebbles being thrown at my window. My hands find their way to my eyes and I lean up. Standing in my driveway is Jackson, looking washed out and tired. He gestures me down with his hand and I creep down the stairs to the kitchen and then outside. "Fi, we need to talk about this." I just nod, too tired to argue. We walk into his backyard, where I've gone to too many picnics, pool parties, and outdoor movie nights to even count. In that green square of happiness, I see us at five chasing fireflies, at eight running through sprinklers, and at fifteen sharing a bottle of wine I had found in basement. So many memories had been created back here, and now one more.

We sit just behind his shed, a place that had always been ours. The stars above shine so brightly, unraveling across an inky black sky. The moon hangs low, like if we just tried hard enough, it could be ours. I hug my skinny jean covered legs, glad I have a sweatshirt but resenting the fact that I'm in the cold. "Fi, I think I love you." "Why? I'm a mess. Just save yourself the hurt." "I can't. I can't because I KNOW I love you. When I even hear your fucking name it hits me hard in the gut. I couldn't imagine life without you. I don't want to go a day without seeing you. I'm nothing without you." We sit in the silent aftermath of his confession. "I love you, too. And I think that I can't possibly, because one of us is going to end up hurt." "But what if we don't? What if this is our one true love? What if we just pass this up because we're afraid of getting hurt? Don't we at least deserve a chance?" "Yes." I mean it. I know I want to do this. Right here, right now I don't care if I get hurt, I only want to know where this will go.

I face him, knowing what I want. I take a deep breath and lean in to kiss him. It feels like everything and nothing all at the same time. There are fireworks and butterflies but then it's like the rest of the world just falls away and I'm right where I'm supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

My romance with Jackson was as close to perfect as possible. We went to movies and dinners and had double dates. I loved every second I was with him. And even though we were super close and knew everything about each other, we hit an awkward patch around Valentine's day. What were we going to do? Were we going to do the usual dinner and a movie, or something else entirely? All of our friends had plans. Most were going on dates and then planned on having sex. The others were staying home and watching movies. I didn't know which was more likely with us.

"Hey," a smiling Jackson says, running up to me. "Hey." I still can't believe that someone so perfect is in love with me. I wasn't a mess but I sure as hell wasn't normal. "We're on for tonight, right?" I look at him oddly, grabbing my backpack out of my locker and shutting it. "Yes I'm pretty sure we're on for tonight. It's Valentine's day." We start walking down the hall, clasping our hands together. "I know. I was just hoping you didn't have another hot date." He grins at me and I smack his arm with my free hand. Back when we were just friends, my lack of dating was like an inside joke between us.

We make it outside, snow falling softly down upon the world. We make it to the car and get our seat belts on. Jackson starts the engine, and I look up. "Aren't we going to wait for Marshall?" "He isn't here. He's been skipping for like, the past week." I nod and we continue home. "So what do you have planned for tonight," I ask, trying to look nonchalant. He takes his eyes off the road for a second to shot me a look. "Fi, I promise I will not ruin your Valentine's day. That's all you need to know about tonight." "But is it really? I mean what do I wear, how do should I do my hair, do I have to take a shower?" I'm rambling a bit now but I'm nervous. "When was the last time you took a shower?" "Yesterday." "Then wear something comfortable, do your hair however you want, and I think you can skip the shower." When we've stopped at a stop light, he smiles at me and rubs my hand. "It'll be okay."

Later that night, Jackson picks me up and promptly blind folds me. "Why do I have to wear this?" I squeak indignantly. His deep laughter fills the car. "So you'll be surprised." I was surprised. Who the hell blindfolds their date? Even though it bothered me, there was something a bit romantic about it. I feel the car take a few turns and after about five minutes stops. "Give me a second." I hear the door shut and then feel a blast of cold air as he opens the passenger side for me. "Can I take my blindfold off?" "Yeah, go ahead."

To say I'm surprised may be an understatement. When I open my eyes to take in a white world, and our houses, I'm a bit shocked. "Why are we back at the houses?" "To start our date." He bites his lip and looks at the ground, "I thought you'd like it." I tilt his head up and replace his teeth with my lips. "I do." The look on his face as I say that makes me want to pause time, and keep us here forever. The thing is, I really do like it. I possibly love it. It's all just so... Me.

"Let's get this show on the road," I say. We hold hands and walk up to his front door. Right inside, to the immediate right, is his living room. In there is a white cloth covered table, holding candles, rose petals and eating utensils. Jackson's younger brother Mike is wearing a tux and gesturing proudly at the table, "Told you I'd get it right." Jackson shakes his head and whispers to me, "I may have used some reverse psychology to get him to help me." I cover my mouth and try to disguise my laugh as a cough. It doesn't work very well. Mike looks at me and shakes his head. "You did it again didn't you?" He asks his brother. "I may have." The thing about the Abadeer brothers is that they'll do pretty much anything to not have to do something themselves. Reverse psychology was a regular weapon of Jackson's, while Marshall used flattery and Mike used physical methods.

"Damn." Mike shakes his head again, but puts down "menus" and tells us the special. Jackson asks him to get the drinks and Mike shakes his head. They spend a few minutes arguing before I decide to intervene. "Please," I bat my eyes at him. He blushes and quickly agrees. It's not exactly a secret that he's had a little crush on me since he was twelve. "Kid's damn stubborn for fourteen." "Honey, first we're only two years older than him, and second we're not his parents." "I know, but for once can he just do as I ask him?" We look at each other, solemn look on our faces, until suddenly I can't take it anymore. I laugh and after a few seconds, Jackson laughs with me. Suddenly everything is hilarious and I can't that were talking about something so stupid as his brothers attitude. When we finally, he grabs my hand and rubs his thumb across it. "I love you," he says. "I love you, too."

"Detailed menu," I say sarcastically, as my eyes scan the paper. There are seriously like, one item for each category. There's spaghetti with marinara sauce for the main dish, pancakes for an appetizer, and chocolate milk to drink, which just happened to be my favorites. "I know, but I just wanted to cover your wide culinary palate." He winks at me, and we continue our dinner.

Later, we're on the couch, making out while some movie plays in the back round. His hands ghost across my stomach, and mine are knotted in his hair. I'm so into the moment I barely hear it when the front door slams open. Jackson, however, does. Just as he starts to pull away from me, a drunk Marshall Lee stumbles in with a brunette latched to his side. She's gazing at him like he created the sun, moon, and stars. Even though I'm with Jackson, I don't blame her. Marshall could be a model if he wanted to. He's tall and lean, with hints of muscles showing through his shirt. His raven black hair falls into his face as he laughs at something. Then he sees us.

"Whoa," he slurs. "Are you finally gonna get some?" Jackson glares at his older, ass of a brother. "You don't get to talk like that around her." "Why? Because she's a delicate little flower? Or you don't want her to think you may just actually be a real human, with real desires?" He smirks in my general direction. "He's a real boy, Fi. Be careful." Jackson is pissed. "Get. Out. Now." Marshall shrugs, as the girl he's with almost tumbles over. "We were just leaving anyway."

After the bimbos leave together, I turn to Jackson. "Care to explain?" He looks at me, and it's something in the way he looks at me. It sets me on fire and makes me feel way too self conscious. "I would rather show you," he whispers into my ear. We start making out, and just as we're getting to the main event, Marshall tumbles down stairs. "Good job, bro," he mumbles as he trips over to the kitchen. I push Jackson back, thoroughly embarrassed. "I should go." He just nods his head and leads me to the door. "I'll see you later, okay?" "Yeah, later."

That night as I'm laying in bed, I hear pebbles being thrown against my window. I peek out and see a shadow, just outside the circle of light. It steps forward and I gasp.

Jackson stands there, staring up at me. He uses sign language to ask me if he can come up. I gesture back to him that he should give me a minute. I pull the ladder out from under my bed (the swingy kind, not like an actual ladder.), and toss it out my window. As soon as he comes up, he's talking. "I had to see you again. I'm sorry about early, and I'm sorry about what he said." "Its okay. Not like I was about to do anything embarrassing like lose my virginity on your couch." We both blush, embarrassed by my words. He looks over to me, "Can I get a do over?" I bite my lip and pretend to think about it. "I guess." We both laugh and continue what might be the best night of my life.


	3. Chapter 2 Alternative Ending

Okay so this is pretty much an alternative ending for Ch. 2. Instead of Jackson coming to her house, she gets a totally different visitor... All I can say is yas. And this begins right after the pebbles smack her window.

* * *

_That night as I'm laying in bed, I hear pebbles being thrown against my window. I peek out and see a shadow, just outside the circle of light. It steps forward and I gasp._

Out of everyone in the entire world, the last person I expect to see is Marshall Lee. I try to back away from the window but it's too late, he's already seen me. I open the window and plop back onto my bed to wait for him to finish climbing up the trellis next to my window. He finally makes it inside and sits down on the floor right in front of me. An awkward silence unfurls and I try my best not to yawn directly in his face. Finally the silence becomes too much and I break it. "What do you want, Marshall?"

_Marshall's POV_

I think it's the way she says my name, but it's probably just the booze. Or at least that's what I tell myself. I stare at her some more, drinking in her beauty, unmarked by age or hardship. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I'm not really. If I hadn't interrupted then he would've gotten in her pants and that would've killed me. I've been in love with Fionna just as long as Jackson has, or possibly longer. I am sorry that I embarrassed her however.

She glances at me out of the corner of her eye, then covers her face and sighs. "I don't know why I should forgive you, but I really want to..." Right in that moment my heart simultaneously stops beating and pounds wildly. Since she's not looking at me, I pour out all of my love, longing, and apology into my gaze. Sometimes I love her so much it hurts. I scramble to put the feeling back into a box in my head when she suddenly looks at me, shaking her head with a smile. "You're forgiven." The smirk that I return to her feels so weak, and I can't hold up my charade any longer. I stand, holding my arms out to her. I see the surprise flash across her face, but she hugs me anyway. "Thank you," I murmur against her head. Then I let go and make my way out the window.

_Fionna's POV_

Snuggling under my blankets again, my mind runs through the visit. Marshall hasn't been in my room since Jackson and I were twelve and he was fourteen. That was the last time I had been able to call him my friend. After that he was just my best friend's brother and someone totally untouchable.

But the way he looked at me when he thought I couldn't see him... I've never been looked at like that before. It was really confusing, and in my tired state I just brushed it off. As I rolled over though, the expression flashes behind my eyes and stays until I fall asleep.

* * *

I really like this ending so much more but I didn't think of it until way after the last chapter was put up. Anywho there will probably be another update today or maybe tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_2 years later_

Jackson holds my hand, pulling me through the crush of bodies throughout the house. We finally make our way to the drinks and he tries handing me a beer. I glare at him, still not over our earlier argument about his drinking. He shakes his head and reaches back into the chest, pulling out a cherry coke. This time I happily nod my head, suddenly content to be at a party full of our drunk graduating class. He's still holding onto the beer and I know in my head that he'll drink it and probably more and we'll be back to where we started.

He's too damn stubborn, convinced his drinking isn't a problem and he has it under control, but I've seen him. I've seen him when one more becomes one too many and I've seen him driving drunk and recklessly across town to my house where we'll stop, have sex and then he'll make his way stumbling across our driveways to his front door. I've seen him change from the love of my life, into someone I don't even want to know. The saddest thing is he doesn't even see it himself.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I pull us to the make shift dance floor, ready to get a natural high. For a few hours I let go and dance with my girlfriends and a steadily declining boyfriend. Eventually we go and sit, just laughing and talking over the loud bass line. Jackson leaves to go find another beer and some of the guys from the football team. Apparently this means it's time to start the inquisition.

"So," Bonnie says leaning closer, "have you guys actually had sex yet?" Marceline and I share a look, both of us knowing that we have and its been a few years since we started. "Yes... But I've only been with Jackson." Marceline scoffs. "Of course, you've only been with Jackson. You guys are practically married. And not only that, you're perfect for each other." I'm ready to spill the fact that recently we haven't been so perfect, but instead decide that I'm done talking about my life. "Pssh, and how many people have you been with, Marcy? Ten?" I poke her side gently to let her know I'm joking and just want to stop talking about me. A benefit of her being my best friend is that she gets exactly what I'm trying to convey. "More like eight," she grumbles. We all laugh and move onto to talking about graduation which happened earlier that day.

After a while, I get tired and decide to find Jackson. Making my way across the house, I finally find him in the dining room playing beer pong. I snuggle into his side and whisper into his ear, "I'm ready to go home. Do you want to leave now or should I get a ride with Marcy and Bonnie?" He kisses my forehead and lays an arm across my shoulders. "You can leave with them, as long as you aren't mad at me." He has a bit of a twinkle in his eyes and I know that we're going to be okay. I kiss his shoulder, "I'll see you later then."

For awhile after Bonnie drops me off, I meander around my house, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. After checking that the doors are locked, and everything is put away correctly, I go upstairs, convinced that what I'm feeling is just a side effect of my coke. I don't have it very often and sometimes it upsets my stomach... Whatever. I change into my pajamas and mess around on my laptop. Facebook has pictures from tonight's party, twitter shows whatever my favorite celebs are talking about, and instagram just shows more pictures and selfies from tonight's party. I shake my head, too tired to stay up any longer and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

It's one a.m. and all I hear is my phone vibrating against my mattress. I groggily lift it up just as it stops ringing. The call history shows call after call from Marshall. The bad feeling I had in my stomach earlier is suddenly back and intensified. Just then my phone starts vibrating again. I hit the answer button and pull it up to my ear. "Hello?"


	5. Chapter 5

_I hit the answer button and pull it up to my ear. "Hello?"_

"You need to come to the hospital right now," Marshall says, his tone urgent and his voice cracking. "Jackson... Jackson's been in an accident and it doesn't look too good." Standing up, I search for a clean shirt and some pants. "What happened?" I'm full on hysterical now. "Just get here soon." With that Marshall leaves me, and I'm all alone.

_I knew I shouldn't have left him_. That thought circles around and around in my mind. The guilt I feel pulses through me along with the adrenaline from not knowing if I'm going to make it in time. This is what powers me across town, running through red lights, and blasting past stop signs. The thing about death is that when someone you love is suddenly in the cross hairs, you wouldn't mind dying too.

After what feels like forever, I'm there, brushing past nurses and running around the halls. Finally I see his family, and I'm smacked in the face by reality. I'm losing the love of my life, my best friend and they're losing a son, a brother, and a friend. With these facts turning about in my mind, it really shouldn't be surprising that I'm crying, but it is. I don't even know it until I'm held in Mrs. Abadeer's arms, her soothing tone barely heard above the rush in my ears. Together, we stand there, trying to reconcile with the fact that we're losing the best thing to ever happen to us.

I pull myself together a bit. "Can I go see him," I ask Mr. Abadeer, releasing his wife from my death grip. He nods his head the tiniest bit and with that I walk into his hospital room. What I see makes me gasp. Jackson is hooked up to a bunch of machines relying all his information. "They have him on life support." I jump a little, not expecting Marshall to be leaning on the door way behind me. He moves forward and brushes a hair off his brother's face. A silent tear rolls down Marshall's face and I have to look away for a moment, afraid that if I don't, I'll lose it again. "I'll never see my brother again, Fi." This is what makes me turn back around. His face is slightly crumpled, and the pain in his eyes in depth less. Seeing those eyes so hurt let's me know this is hurting him more than he's letting on. Together we stand around Jackson, not knowing how much longer he'll be there.

"Hey, I'm gonna leave and let you guys be alone for a minute, alright?" I nod, just to show him that I've heard, and never take my eyes of Jackson. Right now he looks like he's sleeping, but I know it's just a twisted illusion. The door shuts with a click, and I finally let it all out. All the pain I feel rips out of my heart with an intensity unmatched by anything else. "Why do you have to leave?" The words fall off my tongue in a hushed rush. "Why do you have to leave me and your family now instead of in a hundred years? This isn't fair to any of us Jackson. Why do you get to leave without me?" I touch his face, my thumb barely brushing his gorgeous mouth. "How am I supposed to get on without you?" Past memories flicker, behind my mind along with thoughts of what was supposed to happen. "We were supposed to go to college together, and get married and start a family. How am I supposed to do all that without you?" Moving my hand from his face, I grab his limp limp hand with both of mine and touch my lips to the back of it. "I just want you to know, I'll love you forever." I turn and leave, passing the door frame, his family, and the front doors. My world is so dark, blurred by tears and it's like I feel nothing but the pain. I fumble with the keys to my car, and miss the lock so many times that I give up and sink to the pavement. With my knees pulled to my chin and my arms wrapped around them, I look like the stock image for losing someone you love. I cry and it feels like I'll never be okay again. Eventually an arm wraps around my shoulders and I want it to be him so hard it hurts, but I know that's not possible. By the way the arm is and the way the person smells I know it's Marshall. I burrow my head into his side, and together we cry for what we've lost until the sun rises.

_One week later_

Getting ready for the funeral is the second hardest thing I've ever had to do. Nothing feels right, and I get sick to my stomach twice just getting dressed. On the way there my mother tries to make conversation but I just tune her out and watch outside my window. My dad finally indulges her and they start talking about their business. They run a craft shop called Bits and Pieces, and even though it doesn't pull in millions of dollars we do pretty well. My mind drifts to the memories I have with there with Jackson, back when we were kids, and messed around with buttons and string and other odds and ends. We were so sweet and innocent back then. We had no idea about the struggles we would later endure.

The funeral is massive and it seems like everyone and their mother came. The flower arrangements were beautiful and everyone offered condolences, but none of it seemed right. None of this was supposed to be happening to us, not right now. Suddenly, right in the middle of lowering his casket, the sky opens up and releases a torrent of rain upon us. Everyone else scatters and runs for their cars but I just stand there and let it all pour down on me. Eventually, a warm hand grabs my arm and pulls me towards a tree. I let them lead me, unable to make the simplest sound of discontent.

"You're going to get pneumonia," Marshall huffed at me. "How soon do you want to be joining Jackson?" "Now." He glances over at me, and pulls a cigarette from his pocket. "Don't be like that, Fi." I slide down against the tree. "I didn't know you smoked," I whisper barely loud enough for him to hear. "I don't, not really. If you've ever read The Fault in our Stars, it's like that." I nod, not wanting to talk anymore. We sit in the silence for a few more minutes, occasionally getting splashed by a strain rain drop.

"Can you take me home," I eventually ask. He nods his head and leads me to his car. On the way over there, I gently slip my hand into his. It's not romantic, just the grip of someone who needs to be comforted, but still I feel a lightning bolt zip up my arm. I pull myself away from him, confused by the sensation. I had feelings for him a long time ago, but I thought they had faded away. He opens the door for me and waits until my seat belt is buckled, to close it.

The drive home is uneventful, and boring. Our minds are on Jackson and I try to sift through the negative thoughts that this is my fault. If I hadn't left so early... If I had driven him home... None of this should've happened. It's all my fault. Marshall exhales a puff of air and opens his mouth to speak. "We're here." His voice is just a soft exhale but in the silence it sounds like he's screaming. "Thanks." He nods, staring straight ahead, hands still on the steering wheel. Getting out of the car feels like a giant chore, but I do it anyway. And as soon as my door is closed, Marshall leaves me in a cloud of dust.


End file.
